


Indecent Exposure

by engineerleopoldfitz (aching_for_distance), Traviosita9124



Series: dom!Fitz-verse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, dom!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aching_for_distance/pseuds/engineerleopoldfitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD really needs to stop making their awards banquets mandatory. Genius level scientists like FitzSimmons can surely find something to keep them from getting too bored?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anytha/gifts).



> Please be sure to check the rating and tags. While this is on the light and mostly playful side of BDSM it is very, very definitely sexy and smutty. 
> 
> Katie and I are gifting this fic to Anytha, who is seriously the best fangirl two writers can ask for. Thank you for being the most consistent and enthusiastic fan of our work, pretty much from day one when we started back in February 2014!

“What to wear, what to wear…”

Jemma found herself nibbling her bottom lip as her fingers skimmed over the delicate silk and lace items neatly arranged by color in the drawer. She was facing a bit of a conundrum. She wanted to impress her boyfriend, but seeing as how Fitz had seen nearly all of her lingerie she was having trouble deciding what, exactly, she wanted to hide beneath her ball gown. Everything was complicated by the fact that the fête she and Fitz would be attending was an official SHIELD function; that meant finding something daring enough to impress her lover while maintaining a professional facade. 

She eventually settled on a pair of black lace knickers that wouldn’t conceal much, but certainly would garner a positive reaction from Fitz - he had quite the affinity for her arse, after all, and these highlighted that particular asset of hers - and skimmed them up her legs. The fact of the matter was, Jemma was feeling more than a little… well, flirtatious. They had had a busy week, with both of them working overtime. The end result had been a couple that had been rather too tired for sex, and by now she was feeling thoroughly frustrated. And she planned on doing something about it. 

Jemma found herself looking forward to the evening; she’d found a gown she was sure Fitz would love, and there was something thrilling about plotting a seduction without him knowing. He was so good about making her feel desired, and Jemma very much wanted to return the favor. That’s settled, then, she thought to herself as she carefully applied a deep red lipstick. Tonight, she’d drive Fitz out of his mind, bit by bit, their superiors be damned. With any luck, they’d be in a cab and headed for home in no time, and tangled up in their sheets well before the event even ended. 

Fitz was just as frustrated, both by the lack of time he’d gotten with Jemma lately as well as SHIELD’s more recent insistence on overworking them with their own projects plus consulting work with other teams. If he’d had any choice about it he’d have skipped the event altogether and taken Jemma out on a date, just the two of them, and coming home to bed soon thereafter. At least it was a Friday night and they’d have the whole weekend together after this. Fitz had already warned their boss that he was turning his phone off and making himself unavailable until Monday morning. Of course, Jemma didn’t know anything about his plans for her… yet. 

In the meantime, knowing Jemma was closed away in her bedroom preparing for the event, he’d gotten himself ready to go. The engineer hated black tie events, but he had to admit there was something about properly fitted formalwear that made everyone look better. Checking his suspenders, Fitz made sure they were lying flat along with his tie before shrugging into his vest and jacket. 

A glance in the mirror had him running a hand over his faintly shadowed jaw, considering if he should shave. It would be more professional, but Jemma preferred him scruffy and that was enough to decide him. A moment to tame his curls into a moderate semblance of order and another to put on his shoes and Fitz was ready to go. Of course, it would likely be at least another half hour before Jemma was done.  
Still, he checked with her in case she’d lost track of time. “Jem? Are y’ almost ready? Is gettin’ close t’ 7 an’ we still have t’ get across town.” The formal dinner would start at 8pm, with a ceremony after and then the party. He was dreading the entire affair except for Jemma’s presence at his side. 

“Just a few more minutes, Fitz, I promise!” Jemma called in response, not even looking away from the vanity mirror as she began to wrangle her hair into something resembling a chignon. She eventually managed it on the third try, and gave herself a pleased smile as she slid the last bobby pin into place. Hair and makeup settled, she spritzed on the perfume Fitz had commented was his favorite and put on the few pieces of jewelry she planned on wearing that evening. 

Taking a moment to mentally inventory everything, she made sure nothing had been overlooked before slipping her gown off its padded hanger. It was a gorgeous garment, a vivid salmon with white embroidery that hugged her figure to mid-thigh before flaring out into a floor-length skirt. Jemma had felt fantastic the moment she put it on, even after a full day running around the SciOps campus, and had bought it on the spot. It accentuated everything she loved about her figure without being inappropriate for a work function, and she only hoped that Fitz would love it as much as she did. 

The only shortcoming was its corseted back. In the shop Jemma hadn’t had any problems since there had been a girl to make sure everything was tight, but here in her room, she was having trouble making sure everything was taut without pulling the fabric. Sighing, Jemma gave up on her big reveal moment and wandered into the main area of the flat she shared with Fitz, and found the engineer in their sitting area. 

He was angled away from her so it was difficult to see clearly, but Jemma could make out the hint of stubble along his jaw, and allowed her gaze to slowly travel over his frame. Her boyfriend could certainly wear a tuxedo, the jacket accentuating the broadness of his shoulders and the slimness of his waist quite nicely. Not to mention, whoever had tailored his pants was a bloody genius in her opinion; she was going to have trouble keeping her hands off his bum once the champagne started going around. 

It took her a good minute to find her voice, but she eventually managed to cough, pulling his attention toward her. “Fitz, can you help me with this?” she asked, angling herself so he could see the corset ties she was holding in place behind her back. “If it’s not tight enough, I look like I’m playing dress up in my mum’s gown and if it’s too tight, I look like a misshapen sausage. Do you mind?”

Even without the dress fully in place, Fitz stared for a moment, his mouth instantly dry and working soundlessly. He’d never seen Jemma in that color before. She usually tended toward deeper jewel tones and neutrals so the vivid, summery color was unexpected - as was the way it suited her fair skin tone. 

From the little smile on her face as she glanced back at him over her shoulder, Jemma knew exactly how good she looked. That made him grin. She’d always been confident, but now and then she came up with something she knew was going to make him gawp at her like a teenaged boy, and it made her a little bolder. It was almost an inside joke between them by now. 

“O’ course I dinna mind,” he said when he finally got his tongue working again. 

Stepping up behind her, Fitz set his feet carefully to avoid stepping on her dress where the flared skirt pooled on the floor. Taking the ribbons from Jemma, he moved in close to nuzzle against her shoulder, smiling when he caught Jemma shiver at the scratch of his stubble against her bared skin. “You’re beautiful,” Fitz murmured, leaving a kiss below her ear. 

Just seeing her like this was enough to send Fitz’ mind back to his original idea of skipping the event. Why did SHIELD have to make it mandatory attendance? It was just a SciOps awards banquet, nothing really important. Curious, and hoping Jemma might be as frustrated and ready to play as he was, Fitz caught her earlobe in his teeth, nipping carefully. He didn’t want to hurt her, only get her attention and tease a little. “And I have plans for you later. Just so y’ know.”

Those plans might actually start during the banquet, now that Fitz thought about it. He’d fiddled with one of his remote-controlled toys ages ago, intending to test the waters with asking her to wear it in public, but hadn’t found the right opportunity. Tonight might be just the thing, Fitz mused. If Jemma was open to the idea, of course. He’d have to test the waters later on. 

The feeling of his lips traversing the sensitive skin of her neck had put Jemma on alert. She would by no means suggest that all she and Fitz did when they were home was fall into bed - they had normal date nights, too - but going a week without at least a little amorous attention had left her fairly high strung. 

“Oh?” she whispered, turning to look at him over her shoulder. She could just make out the hint of his profile, and her mouth dried a bit more. Jemma could feel the hungry look he was giving her, skin heating with her flush as Fitz’ eyes wandered freely, and her very active imagination began to fill in just what kind of plans he may have for her. “Care to share with the class what you have in mind?”

“Y’ know better than tha’, lass,” Fitz chuckled against her skin, leaving a small kiss on the bared side of her neck before drawing back. “The surprise is half the fun.” Just the idea of playing with her in a crowded room, with no one else knowing what was going on, had him going hard in his pants. He was definitely bringing that toy along. Hopefully Jemma would be interested - he’d have to see how she reacted to other ideas during the event first. Testing boundaries was fine, pushing them without negotiation was definitely not. 

He busied himself with Jemma’s original request, sorting the v-shaped, corseted closure on her dress. The wide ribbons, matching the deep coral of Jemma’s dress, were soft but sturdy, and it took him a few minutes, his knuckles brushing Jemma’s skin as he worked, to get them snugged into proper tension and laid flat across her spine. Eventually though, there was a neat, pretty line of crisscrossed ribbons and her dress was secured. “There, how’s tha’?” Fitz asked, skimming his hand down her side. “Comfortable?” 

Jemma fought the urge to shiver when his hand, warm even through the layers of silk, ran over her waist and down to her hip, instead turning to see herself in the entryway mirror. Fitz had done a fantastic job, although she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. “It looks good,” she murmured, giving him a small grin as she tucked the remaining length of ribbon beneath the skirt of her gown. Her smile widened and took on a wicked air when her lover’s hand was close behind, smoothing the material and taking the opportunity to palm her backside, and Jemma realized she’d have no trouble driving him a bit wild tonight. 

Thankfully Fitz had had the foresight to hire a car for the ride to the gala, and even with Friday evening traffic, they still made it in enough time to socialize a bit with their peers before the doors opened for dinner. 

Seeing their table placement left the biochemist humming to herself in contentment. They had had no major breakthroughs this year, and as such, neither she nor Fitz would be a highlight for the evening. Some would have felt slighted by the out-of-the-way table placement well off the dance floor and near the back of the room, but Jemma was quite pleased. With what she had in mind, it wouldn’t do to be the center of attention. 

Taking care to move quickly enough to find ideal seats, but not so quickly as to call attention to the pair of them, Jemma steered Fitz into two seats where others wouldn’t be able to surprise them. Feeling pleased with herself, she even managed to wait for the table wine to be poured and opening remarks to wrap before she slipped her hand over to curl around Fitz’ knee. Not wanting to startle him, she kept her movements measured, her fingers just lightly drumming there as she picked up her own wine and pretended to be paying attention to the conversation of their dinner companions. 

Fitz followed along after Jemma, idly making note of people he knew and others he recognized. For the most part he had little interest in most of the attendees, unless something drew his attention during the ceremony. Every now and then he’d found that someone was working on an interesting project that he didn’t know about for some reason. Usually because SHIELD had classified it and it was just being made public. Beyond that though, he’d be perfectly happy to while away the evening with Jemma and perhaps talking to a few of the others who were known to him. 

When she drew him to the far side of the table, putting their backs to a wall, Fitz glanced over at Jemma, curious. She wasn’t one for being the center of attention, but she didn’t typically hide away, either. Especially at times like right now when she knew she looked stunning. Nothing seemed amiss though, so he settled in beside her, introducing themselves to the rest of the scientists at their table and then focusing on the presentations. 

Jemma’s fingers curled over his knee - then a few inches up the inseam of his trousers and back. Fitz’ eyes narrowed, but the corners of his lips twitched up. Clearly, she was in a mood. At least the higher ups at SciOps knew about them these days, so he didn’t have to hide his affection for her. Shifting his chair a few inches closer to hers, Fitz laid his arm over Jemma’s shoulder, drawing her in close to his side for the rest of the ceremony. 

He only let her go when the formal dinner began, needing both of his hands. Wine flowed easily, and it was once the party began that Fitz realized just how intent Jemma was on teasing him. 

It was sometime during her second glass of wine that Jemma found herself willing the dinner to move a bit more quickly. At least they had learned from the last event. Unlike that fiasco, where they’d all had to wait for everyone to finish speaking before even the salads had been served, the speakers and awards this evening were introduced between courses. Jemma would have approved if it hadn’t been for the fact that she was driven to distraction by the man next to her. 

When he had pulled her under his arm, Jemma had gotten a hint at what was beneath that suit jacket of his, and knew there were bracers hidden beneath the vest. It may have been crass, but she couldn’t stop undressing Fitz in her mind, and the image of him with the top few buttons of his shirt undone, sleeves rolled and bracers left her eager to get her hands on him. 

As soon as the music started, Jemma had urged Fitz out of his chair and onto the dance floor, joining the few other scientists who were already out there. He smiled at her as he took her in his arms, and Jemma found herself grinning back, pleased by the fact that they could, to a certain degree, be themselves at work functions now. A few months ago, they would have had to pretend they were no more than friends just to ensure the security of their jobs, and it had rankled them both to no end. 

Still, Jemma pushed her luck as Fitz steered her around the floor, tilting her pelvis against his a bit more than was strictly necessary and allowing her hand to drift down to his arse when they passed through a darker corner of the dance floor. That earned her a raised eyebrow, and the biochemist couldn’t even pretend to be ashamed. Instead, she leaned in and after pressing a quick to the corner of his jaw whispered, “Yes?”

Fitz had been on the edge of arousal all week, unused to going this long without sex since he and Jemma had gotten together. Having her deliberately teasing him, the impish smile on her face giving her away… His trousers were getting uncomfortably snug, and Fitz deliberately drew her closer, snugging Jemma’s hips up tight against him. It also reminded him of the toy tucked into his pocket, ready and waiting for an opportunity to use it on her. 

“Careful, lass,” he murmured, leaning in close to speak into her ear even as his fingers gripped Jemma’s hip. “Is no’ so easy t’ hide when I’m aroused as it is for you. I dinna much fancy everyone in the room knowin’ what we’re up to.” Jemma bit her lip, clearly fighting a smile, and rubbed up against him again, very deliberately this time, and Fitz gritted his teeth. 

He stayed with Jemma up until one of their colleagues cut in for a faster dance, relieving Fitz from looking like an utter idiot. Slow dancing was great, he could manage a waltz and a couple of other dances with basic steps, but anything fancy and he was lost. Fetching himself a scotch from the bar, Fitz kept an eye on Jemma even as he chatted with a colleague. When the music shifted again, Fitz reclaimed his girlfriend, eyeing her appreciatively. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes bright, and he couldn’t help but imagine her with her hair mussed, the straps of her dress falling from her shoulders, looking debauched after he was done with her. 

“You’re askin’ for trouble, Jemma Catherine,” Fitz rumbled into her ear, his voice low. “I’d hate t’ test out whether y’ like bein’ spanked for the first time at a SHIELD party, but dinna think I won’t do it anyway.” Not that that was really true. Fitz had been thinking about that almost since the first time they were together, but he hadn’t wanted to push for it until she was ready. 

Jemma surreptitiously allowed her eyes to drop, her smirk widening to a full grin when she saw the effect she’d had on him. She nibbled her lower lip, absentmindedly wondering how Fitz had managed to hide himself so well as she delicately placed herself in front of him. His eyes had gone dark as they boldly looked her over, and Jemma knew he was imagining peeling her out of her dress. The spark of arousal she’d been nursing all week flared to life and pooled low in her belly as she stepped into Fitz, making a show of reaching around him for the glass he’d left on the bar. 

“You’re a liar, Leo,” she whispered, bringing the glass to her lips and draining the last bit of scotch from it. The thud it left on the wood was satisfying, and bolstered her enough to push just a bit more. “You would absolutely love a chance to get your hands on me.” 

The fact was, Jemma would love it, too. Fitz’ hands were downright fantasy-inspiring. If anyone knew that, it was her. She knew her boyfriend didn’t make idle threats, not where this aspect of their relationship was concerned, and Jemma momentarily debated with herself if she really wanted to push him that far. There were a million reasons not to, but she found she didn’t quite care. Fitz wanted her, and that was enough. 

Spying a waiter passing with a tray of strawberries, she deftly reached out to pluck one for herself. Gazing up at Fitz from beneath her lashes, Jemma slowly ate the fruit, savoring its sweetness as she watched her boyfriend’s breathing hitch the slightest bit. 

“I always love havin’ my hands on you - and y’ know that too damned well,” Fitz said, voice quiet but full of intent. She was practically begging him to take her aside and have his way with her, SHIELD event be damned, and after the week they’d had, Fitz was all too tempted to take her up on it. Glancing around the room and judging most everyone was well into the alcohol, Fitz glanced back only to catch Jemma deliberately wrapping her lips and tongue around a strawberry.

His breath caught, but more importantly his hormones demanded he take care of this situation right now. While he didn’t want to have sex with her here somewhere and risk them both getting distracted and getting caught, that didn’t mean he couldn’t play with her. He had the toy, and Fitz hadn’t missed the way Jemma’s eyes dilated at his mention of spanking. 

Slipping his arm casually around Jemma’s waist, he guided her out of the main room and down the wide hall toward the back of the building. Surely there was an unused banquet room or some other abandoned space they could take advantage of. 

Eventually he drew Jemma down a back hallway crowded with pallets of supplies and into a doorway. While it wasn’t as private as he’d like, it was quiet there and the odds of someone coming looking for anything here during an event were likely slim. Still, he crowded up against Jemma’s back, nudging her into the wall. “You’ll have t’ be quiet, baby girl. Wouldna want anyone t’ get curious an’ come lookin’ t’ see where all tha’ noise is comin’ from, now would you?” 

Fitz’ breath was warm where it washed over the exposed skin of her neck and back, raising gooseflesh in its wake. Jemma turned her head to the side and caught a glimpse of him in the dim light of the corridor, seeing just the barest hint of a smile. His voice had changed, too, had morphed from a lilting tease to a deeper rumble, and she felt her stomach drop in anticipation. That tone meant playtime. 

He began to lay kisses against her neck, hot, open mouthed kisses that left her knees shaking. Jemma pressed further against the wall, not wanting to lose her balance in her heels, and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Fitz hadn’t ordered her to be quiet, but he had a point; it was one thing to be a young, flirtatious couple at a work event, but another entirely to be the couple caught fucking. Still, despite the risk to their professional reputations, Jemma only felt her arousal creep higher as Fitz trailed his lips down across her shoulders and spine. 

She allowed her head to fall forward against the wall, eyes squeezed shut as she waited to see what Fitz would do next. When he stopped kissing her, Jemma whimpered at the loss of contact. She craved him, his touch and attention, after being cut off all week, and she couldn’t help the involuntary reaction when he stopped. He didn’t leave her for long, though, and Jemma gasped when she felt his warm hands curl around her ankles. 

Fitz smiled when he caught Jemma’s whimper, pleased as ever with how responsive Jemma was to the least bit of his attention. That was arousing all in itself, knowing he could bring her body to this state, aching and wanting, with so little effort beyond being himself and wanting her in response. 

His fingers crept under the flared layers of fabric, first finding Jemma’s ankles and then skimming up her calves. Fitz pushed the tulle out of the way as he went, fingertips lingering against her skin. He paused at the back of her knees, teasing, but soon rose back to his feet, drawing the dress up Jemma’s body. Eventually, after a little careful maneuvering with the fitted bodice, he had the gown rucked up around Jemma’s waist. 

She’d chosen satin and lace to go beneath it, and Fitz admired the view of Jemma’s arse framed by the high curve of lace. The panties barely covered anything but the essentials, and Fitz’s smile spread to a grin. Even without knowing this would happen, Jemma had managed to cater to him, leaving the soft, pale skin exposed. 

Stepping in against Jemma’s side and pinning the folds of fabric up out of his way, Fitz palmed one of the cheeks, wide palm stroking gently over Jemma’s skin until he felt her ribs lift in a sigh. It was only then he drew his hand back and then forward quickly, his hand curved just enough to produce a sharp smack against her arse. 

Even knowing what he was going to do, Jemma hadn’t been able to resist the feeling of Fitz’ hand on her, her back arching automatically to further press into his touch. The first blow surprised her, drawing a quick cut-off gasp from her throat as it lifted her onto her toes. She had trusted that Fitz would be sure it didn’t hurt, at least not beyond the good pain she’d been expecting, but the sensation was so much more than that, a quick sting followed by the soothing feeling of his fingers brushing along her bottom. 

He brought his hand forward once more, sending her rocking forward yet again, breasts pressed against the wall as she began panting, her fingers searching for purchase against the slick wallpaper. “Leo,” she moaned, forgetting herself as she screwed her eyes shut and arched her back in anticipation of him doing it again. 

“Shhh, lass. Anyone comin’ by here is goin’ t’ hear me doin’ this… you moanin’ along with them is goin’ t’ give us away,” he reminded her, then his voice went a bit sly. “Unless y’ want t’ get caught… Is tha’ it, lass? Y’ want someone t’ come along?” Another sharp crack echoed through the hall, this time on her other side. “See you pressed up against the wall like this, your body on display, arse red from my hands?” His fingers stroked Jemma’s skin between hits, his mouth finding and worrying at the sensitive spots on Jemma’s neck and ear as she trembled in his hold.

That was three, Fitz mused, and he teased and caressed her body through another seven, alternating pressure and location even as his own palm burned with the sharp sting of flesh against flesh. Jemma’s forehead was set hard against the wall, her fingers curled as if she could dig into the solid surface. To an outsider it would probably look like she was in terrible pain, but the choked moans and soft whimpers echoing up from Jemma’s chest told Fitz an entirely different story. She was enjoying this even more than he’d hoped. 

After the tenth spanking, Fitz kept up the same soft caresses, soothing the sting of the blows. She’d be sore for a bit, but nothing lasting, just as Fitz intended. Causing her serious pain was never going to be his intent, but this, he’d discovered, only ratcheted up the arousal for some women. The line between pain and pleasure blurred and left them ready for almost anything. Sure enough, when Fitz skimmed down between Jemma’s thighs, her knickers were soaked. 

“Good girl,” Fitz whispered to her, pleased by her reactions and that he’d gotten her so worked up. Wanting to reward her for playing along and going with his punishment for her teasing, Fitz worked his arm between Jemma and the wall, bracing her and drawing her in close to his body. A moment later he’d drawn aside the thin lace and nudged two fingers into her. 

Jemma fought off the urge to moan aloud as Fitz spoke to her, his words painting a lurid picture of how she must look. The prim, proper young genius with her thousand dollar gown rucked up about her waist while her lab partner-turned-lover made free with her body. The rule-loving part of her was horrified by the thought that anyone could see her; but instead of causing her to retreat within herself, it only served to augment her pleasure. The idea that, should anyone happen upon them, they’d see Jemma giving herself fully to Fitz left her knickers clinging to her sex. 

By the time he whispered his term of endearment, Jemma’s legs felt good and truly weak and she wrapped her arm around Fitz’ as soon as she felt it wrap around her body, using it to anchor herself to reality. Good thing, too, because as soon as she felt his fingertips swipe over her labia before pushing into her, her knees turned to jelly, causing her weight to come down heavily on his arm. Her fingers tightened around his forearm as she moaned his given name and tried to push back onto his hand. 

Jemma had little success in the endeavor, her movements uncoordinated in her current state. Instead of the deeper penetration she’d hoped for, Fitz merely kept the tips of his fingers teasing just inside of her, hinting at the possibility of more without giving it to her. “Leo,” she panted, using his shoulder to muffle the sound, “please, I-” Her words were cut off on a sharp gasp as he pushed into her briefly only to pull back, sending any coherent thought scurrying away. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Fitz cautioned, drawing his fingers back. “I decide what y’ get an’ when, an’ you dinna get an orgasm yet. No’ after teasin’ me like that all evenin’.” In truth, he’d enjoyed having Jemma playing with him, flirting and taunting him. It was fun, really, and had made what he’d expected to be a boring evening of monotony much more interesting. And it was about to be even more so, once he sprang this last surprise on her. 

Carefully plucking the little toy from his pocket, Fitz shifted to cuddle up to Jemma’s back again, wrapping both arms around her for a long moment. “Keep playin’ with me, baby girl. I’ll make it good for you when is your turn. You know tha’,” he whispered gently. Jemma let out another soft whimper and he rubbed his cheek affectionately against her shoulder, feeling his stubble scrape against her skin. 

Fitz didn’t bother to resist the urge to roll his hips against Jemma’s arse, making his own arousal known and groaning softly against the back of her neck as pleasure shot through him. Even though he stayed somewhat detached when he was playing with her, it was never that he wasn’t enjoying himself. Waiting was part of his own pleasure, knowing he’d thoroughly satisfied her before he ever got anything for himself. 

His fingers drifted over the folds of her dress to slip into Jemma’s knickers again. The toy was his own design, made specifically with Jemma in mind and Fitz hoped it worked as well as he’d planned, given Jemma’s reaction to his other toys. One end was a bullet vibrator, about the size of a golf ball and covered in a soft, nubby material. The other was similar to a butterfly. Each could be individually controlled, from quite a distance. It was also completely silent, as Fitz had intended it for this sort of use from the start. 

He skimmed the vibrator over Jemma’s clit, the textured surface rubbing against it, before slicking it further down and inside of her. Fitz carefully pushed it up as far as it would go, then attended to the other half, fitting it over and around Jemma’s clit. Once it was on, the little wings would flutter around her, vibrating rapidly and allowing Fitz to pleasure Jemma without setting a finger on her. 

Jemma’s legs were still shaking from the aborted promise of his fingers when Fitz shifted to stand behind her, covering her body with his. She found it soothing, in a way, and sucked in a deep breath while she struggled to get her thinking back on track. Fitz never, ever, left something half finished, and for as long as they’d been together she had always enjoyed the end result of their playing. With that in mind, Jemma forced herself to relax against him, taking another kind of pleasure in the way it felt to have him press against her. 

The feeling of his cock as he rutted against her tender bottom drew a hiss from her. She hadn’t expected the little fission of pleasure she found in the discomfort, and she had to resist the urge to push back against him. Doing that was the surest way to make sure Fitz wouldn’t give her that; he had proven that time and time again. Part of the game was giving him control, and any attempt to subvert that meant waiting even longer for him to finally grant her release. 

Even so, Jemma found she was unable to keep quiet, a soft moan escaping past her lips when she felt Fitz’ hand slip back between her legs, this time with some kind of toy. At least, she figured that’s what it was, given the feel of it as he pressed it against her clit before nudging it inside of her. She cocked her head to the side, trying to place what, exactly it was. They’d used toys together often enough that some of them Jemma knew by touch alone. This wasn’t familiar to her. 

“Leo?” It was a quiet, one-word query as his fingers fit the toy between her legs. She trusted him implicitly, knew that he would never put her in a situation where she would jeopardize her career or reputation, but she was still curious as to what he was about. 

“Shhh,” Fitz soothed her automatically, drawing his hands back up and away from her sex. “Give me a second.” He could feel Jemma trembling in his arms and needed to be sure it was still from arousal and not because he’d crossed a line. Stepping back from her, he urged her to turn, gently tugging her dress back down and into place, smoothing the layers of tulle until they fell properly around her feet. Other than Jemma’s slightly mussed hair and her flushed cheeks, she was presentable, but it still excited Fitz to know what they’d just done. 

Returning his attention to her, Fitz drew Jemma into his arms to hug her close. “Is just a vibrator, baby girl. A new one I built for you. I’ve go’ the remote in my pocket,” he murmured. “I want t’ see if y’ can keep control o’ yourself if I tease you with it aroun’ other people, okay?” He was afraid he’d made Jemma anxious, thrown her out of the sweet haze of arousal he’d helped build up for her by not fully explaining beforehand. “I’ll be nearby the whole time, I promise.”

Jemma’s arms came around him automatically when he towed her in, her head finding a resting place against Fitz’ chest. She could feel his heart thudding away, and she snugged her arms a bit more tightly. They had had a mishap while playing once, where she had nearly sent herself into a panic when she hadn’t been able to follow his instructions and hadn’t used her safe word in time. Since then Fitz had been vigilant about being sure she was in the right headspace. 

“I understand,” she murmured, nodding as she spoke. Fitz hadn’t pinged her anxiety at all; he’d merely made her curious, and now that he’d explained, Jemma felt the faint fluttering in her stomach that she associated with her arousal. Just as there’d been something undeniably provocative about the way Fitz had shimmied her dress over her hips to spank her, the idea of him teasing her while in a room full of their colleagues while attending a SHIELD gala was similarly titillating. She did have one concern, though, and glanced up at Fitz to mention it. “I like the idea, Leo, but… is anyone going to hear it?” 

It was one thing to keep control of her breathing and maintaining the thread of a conversation while he teased her, but another entirely if they could hear it as it buzzed away between her thighs. 

“They shouldna hear anythin’,” Fitz said, shaking his head and taking the small remote from his other pocket. Carefully setting Jemma back on her own two feet instead of leaning on him, he showed it to her. Quirking one sandy brow, Fitz grinned at Jemma, reassured by her easy acceptance. She only gave him an expectant sort of look and Fitz switched the vibrators onto their lowest settings. 

Fitz bit his lip at Jemma’s sharp, immediate sound of surprised pleasure. “It gets better than tha’, lass,” he teased, quickly running through the settings for her. Once they got back into the hall, Fitz wanted Jemma focused on controlling her orgasm, resisting it as long as she could, not braced for the unexpected and afraid of embarrassing herself. The toy was totally silent, even Fitz’ sensitive ears not picking up the faint sounds of vibration. 

“Satisfied?” he smirked, leaving the toy on when he dropped the remote back into his pocket. Reaching out for Jemma, he wrapped his arms back around her, deliberately grabbing her ass and using it to tug her closer for kisses. She was likely still a little sore, but it would continue to fade and likely be fine for her to sit on the way home. 

In the meantime, they needed to get back to the main room. They’d likely been missed by now. Fitz sighed against Jemma’s mouth and said as much to her.

Jemma gasped when Fitz pulled her against him, both due to the quick flare of discomfort from where he’d grabbed her and the way his action caused the toy to jostle a bit. She had no real desire to return to the ballroom, and her first instinct was to rationalize why they weren’t needed as she turned her attention to Fitz’ neck. “We’re not being honored… we won’t be missed.”

She pulled back to see his eyes and sighed when she saw the steady way he was looking at her. Realizing that there was no arguing with him, Jemma settled for linking their fingers and meandering back toward the party. It took her a moment to adjust her stride, trying to get used to the feeling of the toy as it rumbled away against her most sensitive areas, but she managed to make it back to the ballroom on (mostly) steady legs. 

She paused just outside the door and looked at her boyfriend, a secretive smile playing on her lips. “It’s not too late, you know. We could always call for the car and head home…”

Fitz narrowed his eyes when Jemma suggested they return home rather than to the party, judging her intent, and shook his head at her. “No’ a chance, lass. You’re the one who started playin’ the game here,” he pointed out, keeping his voice low, “So you can accept the consequences.” He gently patted Jemma’s butt and urged her through the door in front of him. “If it gets to be too much, excuse yourself and head out onto that balcony,” Fitz allowed, nodding toward the sliding glass doors. “I’ll meet you there.” 

Once they were back in the throng of people, they were both soon drawn into separate conversations, Fitz ending up at the bar with one of his old professors. He watched Jemma from across the room as he talked, the hand in his pocket idly playing with the settings on her toy. A tall, well-built ops agent quickly approached her and Fitz fought with his insecurities. The man was Jemma’s physical ideal given her previous dating history, and when she broke into giggles he had to look away. 

Fitz knew Jemma wasn’t looking for anyone else - he put in a lot of effort to keep her as happy as he could - but it still got to him now and then. She could have someone else in a heartbeat if she wanted, but, he reminded himself, Jemma was coming home with him. Sure enough, not long into her conversation with the other man, Jemma looked around, caught Fitz’ eye and motioned in his direction. They were still holding eye contact when Fitz ratcheted up the speed on Jemma’s toy. 

Not for the first time, Jemma was thankful for her genius IQ. It was likely the only reason she was able to maintain some semblance of calm, collected, idle conversation despite the lascivious images that were dancing across her brain. She did her best to engage the specialist - she thought his name was Brad, or was it Brett? - in conversation, but her mind wanted to focus on other things. Like the phantom feeling of Fitz’ stubble scraping over the tender flesh of her neck, and the slight discomfort when the fabric of her grown pulled across her arse. 

Still, she did her best, smiling up at the other man as he asked her about her work. She kept it purposely vague, not fully trusting her ability to parse out the more technical details of what she did while Fitz pleasured her from across the room. It was him she was thinking of, and how she’d like the night to proceed once they were home, as she faked her way through the rest of the conversation. When the specialist asked her for her number, Jemma was glad to decline, proudly declaring that she’d come with a date and pointing him out. 

Jemma smiled, soft and sweet, when she made eye contact with Fitz, her instinctual tenderness for him easily rising to the forefront. She loved him, adored him, and it showed on every inch of her face. It reflected in his gaze as well, although she thought she saw a wicked glint there, too. Jemma realized a moment too late what was about to happen and found herself unable to brace for the more intense vibrations, a sharp gasp escaping her. 

“Jemma? Are you all right?”

The specialist looked down kindly at her, clearly concerned, and Jemma gave him a tight smile, hoping it covered for the renewed flush of her cheeks. “Must have stepped oddly,” she explained, words coming out in a rush. “New shoes, tender spots. You know. Oh, Dr. Royce is over at the bar, I must say hello. Excuse me.” 

She made her excuses and took several ginger steps toward the bar on her side of the room, leaning on it for support as she tried to will her body to adjust to the sudden change in vibration. The mermaid design of her dress forced her to keep her thighs pressed tightly together, and while it wasn’t a problem for Jemma on a normal day, now it meant she had little reprieve from the way the toy pressed firmly against her sex. It wasn’t pressed quite firmly enough though, either, and unless she engaged in some awfully unladylike behavior, there was no hope of relief. 

Taking a minute to bring herself back under some semblance of control, Jemma forced her breathing back into a regular pattern before shooting another look across the room at Fitz. He seemed to be fully engaged in conversation with one of the professors from the Academy, but Jemma knew better. She could feel his attention on her, even from several yards away, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. As tempted as she was to duck onto the balcony and have him finish her off, she resisted, knowing that Fitz would make it so much better for her the longer she held out. 

That in mind, she gathered herself enough to order a gin and tonic and scanned the room, looking for others she knew. Spotting a group of women along the wall, she took her drink and wandered over. Several of her old floormates were there, and she wanted to say hello. 

Fitz kept an eye on Jemma even as he engaged Dr. Jimenez in conversation about a recent biomedical engineering paper he’d read. The older man had been one of the few teachers at SciTech who Fitz had truly enjoyed working with, being both brilliant and creative. He and Jemma had originally met in his class, although they hadn’t been assigned to work together until later in the semester, in their chem lab. 

After a bit of time, Fitz caught that Jemma seemed to be relaxing, conversing with some other agents that he only vaguely recognized. He knew one of them had lived in Jemma’s dorm, and a few from other classes, but none well enough to even recall their names. She glanced over her shoulder at him, hazel eyes nearly glowing as she sent him another smile and Fitz couldn’t let that go on. Excusing himself from Jimenez, he tapped the button on the remote in his pocket that would randomize the vibration of Jemma’s toy. 

He saw the change immediately, Jemma reaching to brace herself on a table as if she suddenly felt dizzy, and Fitz grinned even as he cursed his own reaction to knowing exactly what he was doing to her. At least the dark pants and dim lighting would hide his erection from anyone who wasn’t really looking. And if Jemma managed to resist that, he was going to have to do more work on that toy. 

The greeting she received was a warm one, with hugs and kisses passed around as she reacquainted herself with her old classmates, and eventually Jemma was able to push her arousal just to the side. It was easy enough, with the mindless chatter. Somehow, despite their PhDs, ground-breaking research, and prizes shared between them, the conversation turned to the latest SHIELD gossip. The biochemist was perfectly content with that for the time being; between the alcohol she’d consumed and the way Fitz had her worked up, she doubted her brain was up to the task of discussing her current work. 

Still, Jemma found herself blushing when the topic turned to romance and three pairs of curious eyes lighted on her. She and Fitz, along with their semi-public coming out party during a SciOps drill last month, were apparently the hottest talk of the grapevine. She smiled as they teased her, glancing back over her shoulder toward her paramour.

“I can’t believe I never realized at the Academy, but we were so young,” Jemma explained, setting down her nearly-empty tumbler on the tallboy. “It all worked out though, and I have to say, I’ve never been hap-”

Her words were cut off with a sharp gasp as the toy increased in intensity, leaving Jemma to grip the edges of the table to keep her balance. Fitz had outdone himself with this particular invention, and it was all she could do give her old friends a fleeting smile and sharp shake of her head as they made to come support her. She could feel her entire body flush with the sudden surge of hormones, and feared the heat radiating off her would only alarm them further. 

“I’m fine, really,” she insisted through gritted teeth, slowly straightening and taking a half step toward the balcony. “Everything just hit me at once… a bit of fresh air and I’ll be fine.” Without a proper goodbye - or even really waiting to see their reactions - Jemma hurried as quickly as she could out onto the balcony. 

Thankfully the unusually cool June night had prevented anyone from lingering out there, and Jemma found herself alone overlooking Back Bay. Finally free to react she moaned softly, her hands wound themselves tightly around the railing, supporting her weight as she gave herself over to the sensations coursing through her.

Fitz drained the last of his drink, the heavy glass clinking on the dark oak as he abandoned it in favor of following Jemma out to the balcony. Of course, he was stopped on the way by a colleague drunkenly accosting him and then a would-be rival who wanted to tell him all about his own version of the drones Fitz had been working on for months. Realizing it would take him a few minutes to extract himself, Fitz lowered the toy back to its lowest setting. He’d promised Jemma he would take care of her if she held out as long as she could, and he didn’t want her to accidentally slip over the edge alone because he’d been delayed. 

Finally reaching the balcony, it took a moment for Fitz to spot her, even with her vivid dress, alone at the far end of the space. Fitz slipped up behind her, finding her hands on the railing and covering them with his own. “Y’ like my surprise, baby girl?” he said softly, nuzzling against her nape. 

She was trembling in his hold, clearly on edge, something that both thrilled and pleased Fitz to no end. He loved that Jemma was always so very willing to try new things when he had an idea, and so bloody responsive. Wanting to tease her more, Fitz tipped his head to nip gently at her skin, carefully biting her shoulder. With the toy only faintly buzzing against her clit, he was fairly sure it wouldn’t be enough to push her over the edge and took complete advantage. 

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Fitz urged. It took a moment or two for Jemma’s hazed mind to understand, but with bit of adjustment he got her turned around to face him. She looked dazed, hazel eyes unfocused, and Fitz let out of a moan of his own at the sight of her like that. If they had more privacy he’d be tempted to take her right there, but taunting them both with the wait would eventually be more pleasurable. 

Instead he drew Jemma in against him. To anyone looking, they’d appear to be simply taking a moment alone together, Fitz holding Jemma close. Only they knew about the toy nestled inside her, driving her more than a little crazy, and it was then that Fitz’ thumb found the controls again, returning it to the randomized setting. 

It had felt like she’d been there for an eternity, gripping the carefully sculpted wrought iron railing for dear life as she waited for Fitz. She’d moaned softly, disappointed when she felt the vibrations recede. She’d been right on the verge, had desperately wanted her release, but now Jemma found it slipping away from her. She had very nearly cried with relief when she felt Fitz step in behind her, a warm, solid presence at her back that held the promise of giving her exactly what she needed. 

When he finally managed to get her turned, Jemma’s arms snaked beneath his jacket and circled Fitz’ waist, readily trading one anchor for another. She was far from clear-headed, but she was certain that if he teased her by pulling back now, her reaction would be absolutely disastrous. She whimpered as the patterned changed, thankfully more intense now, but not consistent enough to put her over the edge as quickly as she’d like. 

Fitz was pressing in against her lower belly, hard and hot even through his pants, and Jemma unthinkingly tilted her hips into his and rolled them slowly. It had exactly the desired effect, placing pressure where she wanted it most to maximize the vibrations, and with her fingers fisted into the back of his vest and face buried in his shoulder, Jemma finally broke apart as she chanted his name. 

Fitz clutched her close as she broke apart in his hold, his hands soothing Jemma as she came down from the high. From rubbing his palms lightly up and down Jemma’s bare arms, he stroked her back as well, lingering along the line of her dress where it gave way to the soft skin over her shoulder blades. When she whimpered, finally shivering her way down from it, he switched the toy off and resumed his gentle attention. “Good girl,” he murmured, knowing Jemma needed the praise and affirmation. “Tha’ was perfect,” Fitz added. “Beautiful. Y’ did exactly wha’ I asked of y’.” 

Pleased with her, Fitz drew Jemma’s face up from where she’d buried it against his shoulder, finding her lips with his for a series of kisses and eventually rubbing his nose affectionately against Jemma’s. “I love y’, baby girl,” Fitz told her, voice soft. “I think is time we head on home. Want t’ go get cleaned up? I’ll excuse us an’ meet y’ in the lobby.”

“No, no, not yet,” Jemma murmured, pressing up onto her toes to chase after Fitz’ lips. She was in the happy, relaxed state that came with a fantastic orgasm, and she wasn’t ready to let him go quite so soon. She felt her cheeks go pink as his praise filtered into her consciousness, and giggled a bit as she kissed him, her movements languid as she slowly came back to herself. There was a part of her that couldn’t fathom what they’d done, the risks they’d taken with their colleagues mere steps away, even though just thinking of it piqued her interest anew. 

Feeling more herself, Jemma gave Fitz one last kiss and sank back to earth, allowing her weight to rest against the banister instead of her boyfriend, and gave him a sweet smile. “Home sounds good. Let’s see how quickly we can manage this, shall we?” Simply because she was sated for the time being didn’t mean she was in the mood to linger at the gala much longer. Fingers laced together, Jemma allowed Fitz to tow her into the ballroom, where she flashed him a quick smile before she went on to find the ladies’. 

The restroom was empty, and Jemma exhaled in relief when she was able to duck into a stall and remove Fitz’ invention. After she’d came, it had been a bit too much for her overly sensitive flesh, although she couldn’t help but admire her boyfriend’s ingenuity as she looked at the toy. If his career as a rocket scientist didn’t pan out, she supposed he’d always have this to fall back on. He’d be a millionaire, easily. 

A secretive smile planted firmly on her mouth, Jemma made quick work of rinsing it off in the sink before wrapping it in a paper towel and tucking it into her clutch as best she could. She took a moment to check herself over in the mirror, and once she was satisfied that she didn’t look quite so thoroughly debauched, went to find Fitz in the lobby. She stepped into her rightful place beside him, placed a kiss at the corner of his jaw and whispered, “Take me home, Leo.” 

Fitz slid his arm around Jemma, drawing her close into his side as they crossed the lobby. Given it was so unseasonably cool outside, he diverted them to the lounge near the door as he texted their driver to be picked up. As pleased as he was with Jemma’s response to the toy and her first venture into playing in a more public setting, Fitz was still struggling with his own arousal. The downfall of playing this way was his own frustration at not getting a release until they got home. 

In the meantime he was left with an aching erection. It faded slightly only to surge back into life each time his mind drifted back to the memory of Jemma in his arms on the balcony, shaking with the force of the orgasm he’d given her. Focusing on Jemma rather than the demands of his body, Fitz smiled over at her. “Happy t’ be goin’ home?” he asked. “Feels like I’ve hardly gotten any time with y’ this week. It’ll be good just t’ relax a bit.” 

It wasn’t just that he missed the sex, but Fitz missed Jemma. They’d been so busy on separate projects, their routine this week had consisted of working around each other to get ready in the mornings, a brief bus ride to work together, sometimes a ride home together, but usually falling straight to sleep after getting home and eating a sketchy meal. It left him craving Jemma’s attention and affection on top of everything else, and time just to spend quietly with her, cuddling and talking through whatever thoughts came to mind. 

Eventually the dark sedan pulled up in the drive, and Fitz followed Jemma in to sit close together in the back seat. They had a long ride home, and Fitz considered his options for a long moment. They were in a large town car, the window separating them from the driver was up, the outside windows deeply tinted… Eyeing Jemma intently, Fitz reached to draw her into another round of kisses, insistent and more heated than what she’d gotten out on the balcony. 

His lips caressed Jemma’s, punctuated with nips and flicks of his tongue, teasing at times and demanding at others. Fitz broke off with a groan when Jemma’s deft fingers found his erection, stroking him through his trousers. “Fuck, Jem,” he rasped out. He’d already decided he didn’t want to wait, but Fitz made an impulsive decision in that moment, taking his hands off Jemma to unclasp his belt. “Y’ said y’ wish I’d let y’ suck me off more often… Here’s your chance, baby girl.” 

Jemma’s lips curled upward in an entirely wolfish smile as she scraped her teeth against her boyfriend’s throat. Going down on Fitz was easily one of her favorite activities, and the prospect of doing so now made her flush with her own renewed arousal. That he was asking for her to use her mouth on him made it doubly hot. Fitz rarely asked to be finished that way, and Jemma saw it as a sign of just how much their public play time had affected him. 

“Hmm, yes, Leo,” she purred into his ear, already fantasizing about the way he’d feel in her mouth, pulsing against her tongue. She quickly nipped at his earlobe before backing up just enough to rearrange herself. Jemma brought both her knees up onto the leather seat so she could more easily lean over his lap. The change in position had the added benefit of pushing her arse up into the air, something Fitz certainly enjoyed seeing if his slack jaw and wide eyes were anything to go by. 

Pleased with herself, Jemma lowered her mouth to hover just above the head of his cock, admiring it for a moment. It hadn’t taken her long to realize that it was a large part of the reason Fitz was so confident, and with good reason; framed by his open fly and twitching as her breath washed over it, it practically begged to be taken in her mouth. Fitz’ hand had found its way to her arse, and Jemma felt his fingers flex into the muscle there as he growled lightly, clearly eager for her to begin. 

Licking her lips, she coquettishly glanced up at him. She knew she was pushing her luck, teasing Fitz just a bit more before getting down to business, but the temptation was irresistible. Jemma eventually gave in to his urging, and slowly ran her tongue around the crown before wrapping her lips around him. The groan she pulled from Fitz was possibly the most delicious sound she’d ever heard, and she set about making him repeat it. 

Jemma wasn’t a complainer by any means, but sometimes she didn’t need to say a word to let him know she was displeased. He wasn’t oblivious to her disappointment whenever he either wouldn’t let her blow him or drew her away sooner than she’d like when she did manage to get her mouth on him. Even though he knew she understood his reasons, Fitz knew it frustrated her sometimes and had been looking for opportunities to let her have a turn to play and do the things she most enjoyed. 

And she had been so very well behaved, doing exactly what he’d asked of her earlier tonight, so Fitz felt like she deserved a reward. Of course, being completely on edge himself had a lot to do with that desire, too… Perhaps even a little concern that despite their activities, they were both tired from their week. After an evening out, a fair amount of alcohol and an hour’s ride home, they could well get home and neither of them have the energy for anything more. At least this way Fitz would feel better about that if one or both of them fizzled out. Not that he objected to going home and cuddling up to Jemma for the night, but being aroused and too tired to follow up on it was a special kind of hell. 

Letting Jemma get him off now served quite a lot of purposes really. 

Fitz moaned as Jemma sucked him in, slowly working him further into her mouth. She’d long since proven that she could take him completely, but it took a bit of time and patience for her to get there. Stroking his fingers down her cheek, Fitz glanced from her up to the closed window between them and the driver and his own grin skewed wolfishly, much like Jemma’s own. “Tha’s it, baby girl,” he said encouragingly, then continued on, testing his theory that Jemma might like being watched. “Take more. I know y’ can… I bet the driver is wishin’ he was me righ’ now. I’m sure he can hear wha’s goin’ on back here.” 

When they’d first started this, Jemma hadn’t been able to tell when she was affecting him, not readily at least. Now, even though his words were steady and the fingers brushing her face were sure, she knew just how on edge Fitz was. His brogue was just a hair thicker than usual, and rougher around the edges in a way that caused her hips to squirm involuntarily. But his words… when the implication behind what he’d said finally filtered through her lust, she moaned around his cock and lowered her mouth further, desperate to please him. 

Jemma had nearly forgotten about the driver, focused as she was on Fitz, but she realized her lover was right. The car wasn’t exactly soundproof, and the idea that they had an audience pulled a low, muffled moan from deep in her chest. She couldn’t say she was surprised by her reaction. She had never seen the need to be prudish where sex was concerned, often insisting on keeping the lights on while making love simply so she could see her partner’s reaction. The feeling of knowing she could incite lust in someone served to amplify her own pleasure, and Jemma enjoyed taking full advantage of it. 

Apparently, as Fitz was clearly aware, the idea that she could inspire the same reaction in those outside of her relationship was just as big a turn on. 

She could feel her core go slick once more as she did her best to regain her focus. Hollowing her cheeks, Jemma slowly drew her mouth up Fitz, stopping only once she reached the head. Using her tongue, she flicked it against the underside before lowering once more, this time nudging just a bit closer to the base. She repeated her actions until she’d taken all of him, and with her lips snugly around the base of his cock, hummed. 

If the driver was going to listen in anyway, Jemma figured, they might as well give him a show. 

Jemma’s moan in response to his words gave her away almost as well as the sudden, restless shift of her hips did. Fitz had caught a comment or two that had suggested Jemma might have a little bit of exhibitionist in her. The fleeting idea that she might also be a voyeur as well crossed Fitz’ mind, and he made a mental note to test that sometime in the future, too. She wasn’t always in the mood to play - granted, he sometimes wasn’t, either - but Jemma continually surprised him with her openness and flexibility. Perhaps it was because he was in love with her on top of everything else, but none of his previous relationships could hold a candle to this one. 

Fitz wound his fingers into Jemma’s hair, careful of the pins. He wanted control of her motions, not to inadvertently pull her hair. His other hand found its way under Jemma’s skirt after fighting with the many layers of tulle for a moment. Rucking Jemma’s dress up again, Fitz slipped a single finger into her heat, barely touching her as he skimmed a callused fingertip over her clit. 

She’d continued the pattern of humming each time she went fully down on him, and Fitz tightened his fingers at the back of Jemma’s head the next time she did it, holding her in place. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it, but as always he watched her carefully. Fitz had made sure to learn Jemma’s tells and be sure he knew the moment when he needed to let her go. Jemma’s relaxed easy manner would shift at some point, her shoulders tensing and eyes widening when she realized she needed to breathe and couldn’t. Fitz would wait a beat after that before loosening his hold and letting her raise back up. As always, his dominance over Jemma was about control and not about pain - or any sort of humiliation. 

Jemma’s eyes met his the moment his fingers tightened to hold her there and Fitz groaned again, louder. He knew her so well, he could read her thoughts all over her face and every one of them said she was enjoying every moment of this. “God,” he rasped out. “Good girl. Such a good girl… Jus’ keep… doin’ tha’.” The reality was, Fitz was already so worked up that it honestly wouldn’t take Jemma long to finish him off. Losing his words so quickly was a blatant clue that he was nearly ready to go. 

Good girl. Fitz got her every time when he used that particular term of endearment, sending yet another hot wave of lust and pride through her. As often as he used it, Jemma was still just as affected as she’d been their first night together. It was another way for Fitz to claim her as his, and damned if it didn’t make her heart race each and every time. 

Trusting that he knew her limits, Jemma didn’t panic when she felt Fitz hold her in place, instead focusing on the other sensory details that were assailing her. With her skirt rucked up yet again, she could feel the chill radiating off the window, a stark contrast to the heat that seemed to be centered where Fitz’ solitary finger stroked over her. She was sorely tempted to wiggle against his digit, seeking firmer contact, but forced herself to hold still. His fingers twitched against her flesh, a drastic departure from his typically coordinated movements, and Jemma knew she had him on edge. 

Wanting to give him his own release, Jemma braced herself on a forearm so she could get a hand on him, too. Coordinating her movements, she tightened her fingers around him and worked him in earnest, using her tongue to pay particular attention to his on each upstroke. Before long, his hands tightened on her once more and with a short thrust of his hips, Fitz spilled into her mouth. 

Jemma eased him through it, slowly stroking over him as he came back to himself, his muscles relaxing as he practically melted back into leather upholstery. When she knew Fitz was done, Jemma allowed him to slip from between her lips and carefully tucked him back into his boxers before glancing up at him, a proud, satisfied smile curling her mouth. 

He’d known he was close, but the doubled sensation of Jemma’s fingers snug around him along with her mouth and tongue working him over shoved Fitz over the edge and into orgasm before he was expecting it. Just barely resisting the urge to push Jemma down and hold her there again while he released into her mouth, he abandoned his prior tasks. Gripping Jemma’s shoulder and a handful of her dress as he shook himself loose, his sounds of pleasure loud in the small space, Fitz arched up into Jemma’s mouth before eventually slumping back into the seat. 

The smile she cast up at him was somehow sweet and sexy at the same time, and Fitz tugged weakly at her, the strength of his hands lost in post-orgasmic lassitude. “C’mere,” was all he managed to say, tipping his head to motion her to come closer. For all they’d been playing all evening, Fitz’ earlier thought that he might be too tired for more playtime seemed to be coming true. All he wanted just then was Jemma, cuddles and probably a few kisses, too. 

Jemma shuffled across the seat and Fitz encouraged her into his lap, a languid, sleepy (and probably a little dopey) smile on his face and his arms out to hold her. 

Rearranging her skirt so she wasn’t so exposed, Jemma slipped into Fitz’ lap, her shoulder tucked against him and her legs stretched across the big bench seat. He ducked his face into her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin he found there, and her heart swelled with affection for him. It wasn’t often that she felt the need to coddle Fitz for his own sake, but now, with him looking soft, sleepy, and dazed, she felt exactly that. 

The mood had shifted, and even though she’d been expecting to go home and capitalize a bit more on the game they’d started, Jemma was just as happy to strip down and crawl into bed for cuddling. What mattered to her most was simply being with him. The week hadn’t afforded her much opportunity for that, and it sounded like the perfect ending to a very, very good night. 

“I love you,” she whispered, nuzzling against his cheek. “Tonight was wonderful.” 

Fitz shifted to meet Jemma’s nuzzling, catching her mouth and drawing her into a slow kiss. “I love you too, baby girl,” he whispered in return when they broke away again. He slipped his arms around Jemma, draped lazily at her hips, and sighed contentedly when Jemma settled against his shoulder. His mood didn’t usually shift so quickly when it came to playtime, but Fitz had learned to roll with it when it did. Trying to force himself into playing when he wasn’t really in the mood for it had already caused them trouble once. He was better off not doing that again. 

Tipping his head to rest against hers, Fitz settled in, content to let the rush of hormones and pleasure fade slowly from his body. Of course, having Jemma curled in his lap was another sort of pleasure entirely. His fingers idly stroked her thigh and hip through the thin material of her dress, and a glance out through the tinted windows told Fitz they still had another fifteen minutes or so to get home - enough time for him to get his brain functioning again and decide what he wanted once they got there. 

In the meantime he settled his head on Jemma’s shoulder again, leaving another soft, nuzzling kiss. “Wonderful, hm? I take it that means there’s nothin’ to debrief this time?” Fitz said, teasing her a little. They typically had a post-playtime discussion anytime they tried something new, so Jemma had an open opportunity to request adjustments for the next time around. 

She tightened her arm around his shoulders, settling into place as Fitz’ hands continued to smooth the fabric of her dress over her hips. Jemma dropped her chin to press her nose into the crown of his head. It was amazing how easily he could soothe her with something as simple as keeping his hands trailing over her. With previous boyfriends Jemma had found the behavior to be stifling and unwanted, but with Fitz… with Fitz she positively craved it. 

His soft, teasing question caused her to hum as she considered it. Jemma had learned not to answer him too quickly when it came to debriefing. If she did, Fitz would more often than not worry that she was simply trying to keep him happy, even if she was giving honest feedback. It also served as a way she could gather her thoughts. 

That was exactly what Jemma did as she brought her free hand up so she could run the tips of her fingers through his curls. The only thing that had given her pause at the gala had been the toy, and even then her concerns were about being caught and being ruined in a professional sense. Fitz had assuaged her fears on the spot, so she didn’t really feel a need to go over that. Satisfied with her mental review of the evening, Jemma was set to answer that she was feeling perfectly fine when her eyes caught on the closed partition. 

“Leo,” she whispered, wanting to be sure her words would reach him alone, “the driver… do you really think he heard?” Jemma didn’t believe they were all that loud, but then again, her focus had been elsewhere at the time. 

Fitz was drifting a bit, letting Jemma take her time collecting her thoughts. He was learning not to rush her when it came to debriefing. If anything, after that first time when things had gone wrong and Jemma had used her safe word too late, Fitz had settled on talking to Jemma the next day if there was something he wanted to sort through. He didn’t have anything this time though, so things could happen on her timeline. 

The sudden press of her fingers and the hiss of an indrawn breath caught Fitz’ attention just before Jemma spoke up, and he chuckled softly. “Pretty sure he heard everythin’, actually,” he admitted softly. “This car is no’ all that big an’ that’s no’ soundproof glass.” Fitz reached to catch Jemma’s cheek, urging her to look at him. “You’ve said some things before tha’ made me think tha’ might be okay… Was I wrong?” He quirked a brow at her, not concerned yet, but edging into uncertainty. 

Jemma hadn’t had certain answers for him when they’d negotiated what was and was not acceptable to her during playtime. Fitz had been gradually checking them off, introducing ideas and discarding anything Jemma wasn’t fully enthused about. He’d be disappointed if he’d read her wrong and she didn’t really like being watched - or overheard, in this case - but Jemma’s desires were more important. If Jemma said no, it would be crossed off the list. 

Jemma nibbled her lower lip, hazel eyes wide as she glanced from Fitz to the partition and back to Fitz, considering all the while. They had never spoken about it directly, but he knew she liked it when he watched her. Seeing the way Fitz’ eyes would go wide when he asked her to touch herself, torn between watching her continue and wanting to finish the job himself, set fire to her veins. Knowing she could inspire that kind of passion in Fitz only added to everything else she felt for him. 

But what if she inspired that in others, too?

Jemma was faithful. Period. There was no question there, and because of that, what a third party might think about hearing or seeing her in the throes of passion had never crossed her mind. In fact, there was a rather vocal part of her, the one that yearned to be a good girl at all times, that insisted she be mortified a stranger had overheard them. But there was a quieter, more insistent part of her that whispered it was okay. So, she got off on knowing others found her attractive and might even lust after her. Where was the harm?

“You’re not wrong, Leo.” Her eyes settled on his and held steady as she spoke, just to be sure Fitz knew she was certain. “I just… I’d never considered a third party before. And, well…” Jemma nodded toward the front seat, “we didn’t ask him if we could do this back here, did we?”

Fitz winced at Jemma’s words, but nodded at the same time. “Point taken, lass. Is no’ really fair for me t’ no’ ask for everyone’s consent when we’re playin’, is it?” To be honest, he hadn’t even thought about it from that perspective. It likely didn’t matter, given the way the man’s eyes had lingered on Jemma when he’d picked them up, but it was the principle of the thing. 

“T’ be sure we’re clear though… Does tha’ mean you’re okay with it provided I take proper steps t’ make sure whoever is there is okay with seein’ and hearin’ what we’re doing?” Fitz’ voice was still quiet, not wanting this part of their conversation to be shared with the man on the other side of the partition. As much as he’d enjoy taking Jemma apart in front of someone, knowing they couldn’t even touch her without permission, it was Jemma’s decision in the long run. 

He stilled, holding her gaze and waiting for an answer. Fitz wouldn’t push, but he insisted on that clarity. It was one thing to do something like this in the heat of the moment, but for a more deliberate scene, he wanted to be sure. 

There was a beat as she considered what Fitz was saying, her tongue darting out the wet her lower lip as she turned the idea over in her head. She couldn’t say with any certainty that when all was said and done she’d enjoy the experience. It was one thing to have Fitz, who she knew loved her, watch her and get off on it. She might not enjoy having someone else objectify her that way. But she was willing to try. 

“We’ll need to work out the details.” Jemma turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm. Her voice was soft and low, but steady. “I have to say, the idea intrigues me, but there are other things we need to clarify before we get there. Now isn’t the time, though.” They were only moments from home and couldn’t speak freely in the back of the car. If they were going to discuss this, Jemma wanted to be able to do it somewhere she felt more secure. 

Blue eyes narrowed, considering. Fitz hadn’t missed Jemma’s nervousness, even with the reassurance of her kiss against his hand. “Alright, Jem. We dinna have t’ settle anythin’ right this moment.” 

Indeed, the car pulled up to the curb outside their building a few moments later, and Fitz slid out first, checking that he was all buttoned and zippered back up before getting to his feet. Extending his hands to Jemma, he helped her out, smiling when Jemma got herself tangled in the layers of her skirt. She was beautiful in it as always, but Fitz did sometimes wish that women’s fashion wasn’t quite so impractical. 

Pushing the idle thought away, he shut the door behind him and glanced toward the driver’s door. The window slid down halfway, revealing the uniformed driver - and his smirk. “Have a good night, folks. Mr. Fitz, you have my number. Feel free to call again.” 

“Yeah, thanks. Have a good night,” Fitz replied, turning back to Jemma with a chuckle. “Told you he heard us.” To be honest though, the smirking confidence was a little off-putting to Fitz and he was glad when the car pulled off quickly after that. As far as Fitz was concerned, anyone he let anywhere near Jemma had damned well better acknowledge they were a lucky bastard and getting a rare privilege. 

Fitz shoved the grumpiness aside to hold his arm out to Jemma and escort her inside. It didn’t matter, really. What was done was done, and Fitz was the man who got to go home with her every night. 

Jemma ducked when she saw the driver’s wide, white grin, wanting to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Fitz had certainly been correct in his assumption that they’d been overheard, and the driver didn’t seem to mind in the least. Jemma wasn’t sure what to make of that, much less how she felt, and quickly wrapped her arm around Fitz’ so he could lead her back inside where she’d be able to think more clearly. 

Once they were safely over their threshold, Jemma felt her shoulders relax just a bit as she came back into her own space. “You were right,” she acknowledged, stepping out of her shoes, toeing them off to the side as she reached up to unclasp her earrings. “And something tells me he wasn’t disappointed.” Something dark flashed in her boyfriend’s eyes, and her brows knit together in response. 

She’d never assume to know exactly what Fitz was thinking, but she thought she might have a good idea. Setting her earrings down on the entry table, Jemma padded over to where Fitz stood, looking impossibly sexy with his tie undone and the first few buttons of his shirt open. Her arms slipped easily about his waist and she set her forehead against his shoulder. “Leo… if we do this, if we ever invite someone to watch… knowing that I’ve made you proud, done what you like… that’s what does it for me. More than anything else.”

Fitz shifted to bury his face against her hair, his arms twining around her again. “We’ll see, Jem,” he allowed. “It doesna have t’ be settled right this moment.” Gently setting Jemma back from him, his eyes swept over her, taking her in one more time before she shifted back into his everyday Jemma. He loved to see her like this, all dressed up and gorgeous, but part of it was simply the novelty of it. Fitz still preferred his everyday Jemma, given the choice. 

He very much wanted to get out of his own attire and be fully comfortable again, and despite having dinner a few hours before, Fitz felt peckish. Reaching out to give her a gentle pat on her arse, Fitz nudged Jemma toward her own room. “I’m goin’ t’ get changed. Meet y’ in the kitchen in ten?” 

“You and your stomach,” she teased, giggling as he swatted at her behind. Meandering down the short hall, Jemma reached behind her so her fingers could pluck at the satin ribbon that was holding her corset closed. The bow came loose just as crossed the threshold of her little-used bedroom, and it was short work to loosen the rest of the gown after that. 

With a little shimmy the bright coral fabric pooled on the floor, and Jemma seriously considered leaving it there for a moment. Her need to keep everything in its proper place won out, though, and she slipped it back onto a hanger and left it on the back of her door. She could take it to cleaners later. Her damp knickers were tossed into her hamper shortly after, replaced by a pair of Fitz’ shorts she’d taken to wearing around the flat. An old shirt completed her outfit, and she made her way back to the kitchen. 

Finding Fitz standing at the counter, prepping something, Jemma hopped up onto the empty space next to him. “I do hope you’ve planned on making enough for two,” she teased, eyes on his hands as he worked. “Dinner was good, but not quite filling.” 

Fitz had done much the same with his own clothes, leaving the suit on the back of the door and swapping it for pajama pants and a plain white tank before padding out to the kitchen. A quick rummage through the refrigerator rewarded him with leftover chicken and vegetables from last night’s dinner, which he’d just started slicing when Jemma hopped up onto the counter. 

He honestly hadn’t been expecting her to want to eat this late at night, but smiled and shrugged. There was plenty for both of them - Jemma had roasted an entire chicken - so he busied himself carving more meat off the bones. “The food was good,” Fitz agreed, making idle conversation as he loaded the extra food onto the plate and headed for the microwave. “And a good party, too. I’m glad they finally figured out they need t’ fit the speakers in durin’ the meal - an’ after they’ve given everyone wine. It wasn’t nearly as boring this time.” 

Jemma tracked his movements and hummed in agreement. In the past all of the SHIELD functions they’d attended had been dull, dry affairs that had left the two young scientists yawning before dessert was even served. Before they’d been legally able to drink, she’d wondered if alcohol wouldn’t have solved their woes; now that they were in their mid-twenties, she knew better. For an organization that had its fingers in global intrigues around the globe, SHIELD simply struggled when it came to throwing a party. 

“It was much better than the last one, although that was a fiasco in and of itself once the head of the quantum physics department had gotten into her wine.” That year there had been a rather loud confrontation before the end of the night that had resulted in all of SciOps having to take a refresher course on harassment of all kinds in the work place. Jemma had endured two straight days of Fitz’ fussing over why they had to be there, since they hadn’t gotten drunk and created a scene. 

She grinned at the memory, starting a bit when the microwave beeped. Fitz quickly pulled it out, stopped to fetch two forks, and carried the plate back to where she sat. Taking her fork from him with a quiet word of thanks, Jemma picked at a few of the vegetables. “To be fair,” she murmured, eyes on the plate, “the party may have been awful. We were a bit distracted tonight. Not that I’m complaining.” 

“People seemed t’ be havin’ a good time,” Fitz pointed out. “Except maybe tha’ specialist who tried t’ ask you out.” A hint of a growl sounded out in his voice, remembering Jemma with the other man and the way he’d felt. Fitz wasn’t sure he’d ever quite feel worthy of her, no matter how close they were or how perfect their relationship was. He still wished he was bigger, faster, stronger… Someone who could protect her if need be. 

Distracting himself with food, Fitz speared a bit of chicken and a slice of potato, popping them into his mouth before he continued talking and dug a hole for himself. “But you’re right,” he added once he’d chewed and swallowed his food. “We were a bit distracted. Happily distracted. I enjoyed tha’ even more than I expected.” 

Jemma slowly chewed a piece of chicken while she watched him, well aware of the way his face darkened at the mention of the one other man who’d paid her any attention that evening. She nearly told Fitz that she didn’t even remember the specialist’s name - which was true - but held her tongue. She’d been direct earlier when she’d reassured him after the driver had leered at them and worried that doing so again so soon after would only cause her boyfriend to dwell on it even more. Besides, he seemed to pull himself out of it on his own, and Jemma was content to leave it at that. 

“Oh?” Her curiosity overriding her hunger, she set the fork on the edge of the plate and slipped her hands beneath her thighs before fixing her attentive hazel gaze on Fitz. More often than not, debrief was meant as a way to give Jemma more control of what happened during a scene. However, every so often it ended with Fitz disclosing something he’d found particularly titillating. She enjoyed those moments. While it didn’t necessarily change her favored kinks, it did present her with a chance to stretch her imagination for new things they both might like to try. “Which part was that?” 

“Wha’?” Fitz blinked over at her, surprised by the question but also by Jemma’s eager posture and expression. It took him a minute to figure out what she was after, and he couldn’t help rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out at her. Perhaps not the most mature reaction, or one befitting his role as her Dom, but appropriate for their relationship and friendship. 

No matter what happened in their bedroom - or any other time when Jemma put herself under his control - it didn’t erase the prior years of friendship and teasing and bickering between them. They just didn’t happen at home as often anymore, not when they both seemed to prefer kissing and cuddling when they had the privacy to do so. 

Finishing his own bite of food, Fitz sidestepped over in front of Jemma, fitting himself between her knees and bracketing her with his forearms on either side of her thighs. “All of it, really. I checked off several things I’d wanted t’ try, between the spankin’ an’ the toy an’ the balcony an’ the car.” With her on the counter, he had to lean up a bit to catch Jemma’s mouth with his own, and when he drew back he grinned at her. 

It was probably hypocritical to be possessive of her and yet put her in a position for someone to eavesdrop on them, but this was why Fitz enjoyed it. No matter what happened, with who, they always had this. At the end of the day, Jemma was his and his alone. 

His wide grin was infectious and only served to make her want him close. When he made to step back from her, Jemma wound her legs around him, crossing her ankles behind his back to keep him in place. She waggled her brows at him and brought her arms around his neck, leaning forward to rest her head against his. She might have enjoyed some of the wilder things they did together, like tonight, but these were the moments that reminded her of just what they meant to each other. More than friends, partners, and lovers, Fitz really was everything to her. 

Wanting to share that with him, Jemma tilted her head so she could kiss him properly, taking her time as she did so. Kissing Fitz was nothing but pleasure, from the feeling of his lips brushing against hers to the way they both sighed into it. Eventually she had to pull back so they both could breathe, but that was its own kind of pleasure, too. She knew that the happy, distracted look Fitz wore was reflected on her own face and it made her chuckle. 

Still, she was curious. She could easily guess what he’d been going for with the spanking, and with the toy and in the car, but she wasn’t sure about the balcony. “The balcony? Outdoor coitus?” If that was what Fitz was angling for, she was open to it.

Fitz’ fingers tightened, following the curve of Jemma’s hips and digging into her arse a bit. Now that he was home and out of the suit, he didn’t feel as tired, and the idle thought of why he’d never thought to put Jemma up on the counter like this flitted through his head along with the memories from earlier. “Mm, no,” he replied to her query, “Gettin’ you off in a semi-public place. Outdoor sex is on the list, but I saved it for later on.” He added the last with another quiet laugh, knowing at some point they’d be out somewhere and be unable to keep their hands off each other. 

He gave her a little tug, drawing her a few inches closer to the edge of the counter and pressing the length of her body against his. “And now tha’ I know y’ like all of those things…” Fitz’ smile shifted to carry a hint of both mischievousness and something darker, more like deviousness. “I’ll be sure t’ add them to the list o’ things to plan again.” 

Jemma gasped and tightened her arms around Fitz as he pulled her forward, thrilled both by the way he manhandled her and the idea of what he had planned for them. He was imaginative, her engineer, and she had little doubt that the lists he was keeping in his head were extensive. He was warm where he pressed against her, and the heat of him was both reassuring and tempting, leaving Jemma wanting much more. 

The angle Fitz had her at was good for contact, but not the kind she craved most, and left her squirming in place. She had thought they were done for the night, but the feeling of his hands on her made Jemma think that there might be a good bit more than simply cuddling in store before they went to sleep. Taking her arms from around his neck, she supported herself on her palms, the cool edge of the granite biting into her flesh as she inched herself even closer to him. 

Jemma tensed her thighs to keep him as close as possible and returned his grin, albeit with a softer edge. “The list can wait, Leo.” All she wanted was to focus on the two of them, more than anything else. 

Fitz abruptly found himself holding up more of Jemma’s weight than he’d expected, hurriedly shifting his grip on her with both his hands palming her ass and bracing her against him. For as scrawny as he looked, Fitz had upper body strength from lifting and carrying things around the lab. Carrying Jemma wasn’t that much of a stretch, but not when he was holding onto her like this. 

She squirmed against him, a slow roll of her hips telling Fitz exactly where her mind was. While he was tired and no longer in the mood to play, that wasn’t how things always needed to be between them. With Jemma still braced against the counter, Fitz leaned in to bury his face against her neck, inhaling sharply and leaving a cloud of warm breath against her skin as he lifted her fully. 

It wasn’t far to the doorway, but Fitz moved slowly, careful not to knock Jemma into anything as he made his way to the living room and the wide, squishy chair in the corner. His arms tightened around her as he turned and fell back into the seat, leaving Jemma straddling his lap while he reclined back into the cushions. 

Fitz’ smile was warm and slow this time, his eyes bright even in dim light reflected from the kitchen. “What are you after, baby girl?” he asked, wanting to be sure. 

The sudden way Fitz lifted her had Jemma’s stomach swooping, and caused her to cling to him as he carried her through the flat. It was a visceral reminder of just how strong he was, and she licked her lips as she felt his muscles tense beneath her thighs. She was a mite disappointed when he carried them to their sitting room, having expected him to take them into the bedroom, but the chair would do nicely, too. 

Jemma glanced pointedly at his lap when he asked her what she wanted and cocked her head as though to ask if he really hadn’t guessed what she was after. Fitz could be dense, true, but not even he was that oblivious. Instead of speaking, she skimmed her fingertips from his shoulders down to his wrists smiling softly all the while as she considered just what she wanted him to do. Lighting on an idea, she tugged one of his hands up her thigh, stopping only when she felt his fingertips brushing against the curve of her arse. 

His other hand Jemma slipped beneath the loose hem of her shirt, urging it up until he could cup it over her breast. She licked her lips once more and gave another roll of her hips when she felt Fitz’ fingers flex the slightest bit. Trusting he was bright enough to take the hint, she leaned in and slanted her lips against his own. Still, Jemma wasn’t one to leave something to chance. Just to be sure he knew what she was after, she slipped her own hand down the front of Fitz’ pajama bottoms and curled her fingers around his renewed erection. 

Fitz chuckled at Jemma’s disbelieving expression. He wasn’t dense, he knew what she wanted in general, he just wasn’t sure if there was something specific she’d like. Given he got to pick and choose during playtime he tried to balance it by letting Jemma have more say when they made love. It seemed though, that Jemma wasn’t in the mood to be picky, and Fitz gasped at her unexpectedly direct move to get her fingers around him. 

Rolling his hips up into her touch, Fitz’ eyes slipped shut, bottom lip caught in his teeth. It took a force of will to refocus on where Jemma had placed his hands, gripping her arse with one and slowly stroking his fingers over Jemma’s breast with the other. Realizing that despite their earlier activities, he hadn’t gotten a real chance to look at her that evening, Fitz abandoned his attentions for a moment to find the hem of her shirt and draw it up and off of her, grinning when Jemma cooperated and lifted her arms to let him do so. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured when she was topless before him, and Fitz meant it wholeheartedly. For as gorgeous as she was when she got all dolled up, Fitz much preferred her like this, hair mussed, bare faced, in old and worn clothes, entirely comfortable in her skin and in their space. 

Jemma’s first instinct was to tease him, to tell Fitz that simply because she was naked and willing and on top of him did not automatically make her beautiful, but stopped herself. There was something in the way his blue gaze ran across her nude breasts that made her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth. It wasn’t the reverence - no, Fitz always looked at her with that - but rather the barest hint of disbelief that she was willing to take her clothes off in front of him, let alone make love to him. Fitz had worn that look their first night together, and while it had since faded, she still caught it from time to time. 

So instead of teasing him, Jemma merely smiled and let him look his fill while her own fingers found their way to the hem of his tank. It took him a moment to puzzle out what she wanted, but eventually he lifted his arms so she could strip him to the waist. Indulging herself, Jemma traced the lines of his muscles and tallied the few scars he had before pressing her bare breasts to his chest. 

“You make me feel beautiful.” Her confession was quiet, whispered directly into his ear, but carried the weight of truth. She had known she was attractive, that she could turn men’s heads, but it had taken being with Fitz to make Jemma realize just how stunning she could be. And, what’s more, it only mattered because it was Fitz who believed it. 

Jemma was suddenly overcome with the need to be close to Fitz, to surround herself with him, and turned her face into his neck, laying kisses over the tender skin there. Her hands in turn journeyed from where they’d rested on his shoulders down his torso until her she could just dip her fingers inside his waistband. 

Fitz was content to let Jemma set the pace, feeling lazy, and easily shifted to run his hands up and down Jemma’s back when she pressed in close to him. He knew that she didn’t always see what he saw when he looked at her, and he recognized an avoidant reply when he heard it. Fitz wouldn’t call her on it though, not at this moment, although he made a little note to say something in the morning. Instead he tipped his head back into the cushion, giving Jemma room to do whatever she wanted with him. 

It wasn’t exactly novel for them, but Fitz always enjoyed letting Jemma have free rein over him when they weren’t playing. He idly considered what she might do if he let her take over during playtime as well. Fitz wasn’t exactly submissive and he wasn’t sure if Jemma could play Dom, but it likely wouldn’t hurt for both of them to see things from the other side. Of course, he only made it about halfway through the thought before Jemma’s hands wandered again. 

“Lift up,” Fitz murmured, nudging Jemma’s thigh. Once her weight was of his lap, he lifted his hips and slid his trousers off, giving Jemma free access to his body. “Happy now?” he teased, looking up at her.

As soon as he slid the flannel past his knees, Jemma settled back into place, pressed close to Fitz as her mouth worried at his neck. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn’t even bother to answer him properly, instead simply humming an affirmative sound into his neck before scraping her teeth over his pulse point. 

That earned her the little shudder she’d been expecting, as well as a twitch from his now-straining cock. Jemma could feel him more easily now, pressing insistently against her lower stomach. Fitz seemed to twitch just a bit more with each pass of her fingers, close enough to be promising but never actually touching him. She found it was fun to tease her boyfriend, at least a little, before she actually got her hands on him. After all, he made her wait often enough. Turnabout was really only fair play. 

The longer she made him wait, though, the longer she was also left in limbo and Jemma was in no mood to drag things out. They’d had plenty of foreplay that evening, and as good as her release had been, there was something more satisfying about getting there with Fitz as well. She wrapped her fingers around him once more and gave a few slow, gentle strokes as she whispered, “I’ll be happier if you help me get out of these shorts, Leo.” 

Fitz could usually tell what Jemma wanted, but she was giving him mixed signals and it made him hesitate. The direct request to get her naked though, that was about as clear as it could possibly get. He caught her around the waist and slid forward on the seat, half-laughing and half-groaning when Jemma’s fingers reflexively squeezed his cock in her surprise at the shift in her center of gravity. “C’mon, lass. Y’ dinna have t’ let go, but y’ do have t’ stand up,” he chuckled. “I canna get those off of y’, otherwise.” 

She pouted but moved away from him, Fitz’ hands moving to Jemma’s hips as she shifted back and then slowly drawing down to peel the loose shorts off. Once they were around her ankles and Jemma kicked them away, Fitz slipped her hand off him and playfully tugged her back into his lap. Of course, the moment she straddled him again, the heat of her body pressed up against his erection, Fitz was back to groaning aloud. 

As much as Fitz loved sex - when it was done right, at least - he’d never been that guy who wanted it all the time. With Jemma it was different. He’d thought he was done earlier and would be content to just cuddle up in bed with her and go to sleep, but knowing she wanted him was the biggest aphrodisiac he could imagine. Having the proof of it on display like this, with her naked before him and shamelessly going after his cock, was enough to make him a bit impatient now, too. 

Fitz’ hands had found their way up her legs, fingers splayed wide as they crept higher toward the curve of her behind. Knowing exactly what he was after, Jemma scooted back a half inch. It wouldn’t actually keep Fitz from pulling her closer, not if he really wanted her to land squarely in his lap, but it did allow her to tease him. And, it also allowed her a bit more room to get her hand on his erection. Feeling playful, Jemma leaned in to brush her nose against Fitz’, although she stopped just short of proper kissing distance. 

Jemma loved the reactions she could pull from him, from the soft pants and groans to the way his fingers dug into her thighs a bit more firmly with each pass of her fingertips over the head of his cock. She wasn’t the only responsive one, and while Fitz may not have realized it, Jemma gained just as much pleasure watching his reactions as he did hers. It felt trite to even think such a thing, but the proof of it lay between her thighs, and the slowly growing dampness he’d find there. 

He huffed out a breath, recognizing that Jemma wanted to tease him and accepting it. Dropping his head back against the chair and baring his throat, Fitz shuddered under Jemma’s attentions. Even though he craved Jemma, it was her turn to drive him crazy and Fitz wouldn’t take that away from her, no matter how much he wanted to feel her against him, heat and friction stimulating all those sensitive nerves. 

It was all he could do to restrain himself, his fingers digging deeply into the softness of Jemma’s arse but trying not to haul her in against him. When they’d first gotten together, he’d have transferred his hold over to the arms of the chair, trying not to hurt her, but Jemma had quickly made it clear she preferred his hands on her than anywhere else when they were making love. And Fitz being Fitz, was happy to oblige her. When she continued to tease him though, close enough he could feel her breath on his lips, Fitz shifted to curl his hand behind Jemma’s neck and pull her in for more kisses. He wanted that at least, if she was going to keep toying with him like this. 

The press of his fingers into her neck was forceful, making it clear to Jemma exactly what it was her boyfriend wanted. It also belied the strain he was under, trying to let her have her way even though it was clearly testing his resolve. Feeling merciful, she kissed him, slipping her tongue past his lips to slick over his. Jemma doubted he even realized he’d groaned when she did that, and that alone made it that much hotter. 

The part of her that had been teased for the better part of the night and later brought to climax while their colleagues chatted a few feet away wanted to give in. It whispered that she should just slide forward already and give them what they both clearly wanted. However, the sight of Fitz’ neck bared to her was simply too tempting. Instead of scooting forward, Jemma kissed a trail along his jaw to his ear, and after nipping at the lobe, began to work her way down his throat. She took her time alternating between kissing, licking, and sucking down to his collarbone, shifting direction once she reached his shoulder. 

She kissed her way to his other shoulder and back up his neck, grinning all the while Fitz seemed to become more restless beneath her. Feeling pleased, both with herself and him, Jemma nipped at his bottom lip and finally slid forward in his lap, pressing herself as close to him as she could manage from her position. 

Catching her arse in his palms again, Fitz braced Jemma against the instinctive roll of his hips, his cock notching against her heat and Jemma’s wetness lubricating the slide of his length against her clit in slow passes. Fitz was a normal length but wider than average, and he’d long since learned that it was better for both of them if he made sure Jemma was fully aroused and ready to go before he attempted to enter her. 

She rocked again and Fitz shuddered under Jemma as he moaned from low in his chest. Her head was thrown back, her body moving sinuously above him, deliberately stroking his cock with her body… And the pleasure she was getting in return was written all over her face. Jemma’s bottom lip was caught in her teeth, soft whimpers escaping her throat, and it was not only arousing but made his ego swell in his chest. God, Fitz loved that he could make her feel this good. 

Jemma tried to force her body to slow down in an attempt to more fully enjoy every thrill the feeling of being pressed against Fitz sent ricocheting through her body, but she couldn’t help the way her rhythm naturally picked up. The orgasm he’d given her at the gala had been mind-blowing, leaving her quivering in his arms, true, but it hadn’t satisfied every urge. What Jemma truly wanted was him, and the lurid sensation of the two of them pushing each other to climax. 

Certain she was done with teasing both of them, she adjusted her grip on Fitz’ shoulders and used her newfound leverage to nuzzle against his cheek. She realized she could smell him, not just the lingering scent of his cologne but him, purely male and entirely Fitz, and she moaned. Jemma was rapidly nearing the point where any and all of her sensibility would go out the proverbial window, the swooping feeling in her gut a dead giveaway. “Leo,” she mewled against his neck as she left sloppy kisses there, “p-please.” She did her best to lift her hips enough to notch the head of his cock against her entrance, but found she couldn’t quite manage it without his help. “Please,” she tried again, unashamed of the needy quality of her tone. “I want you.”

“You’re the one who wanted t’ be a tease,” Fitz reminded her, not letting her go so easily. She couldn’t get the leverage to move up, the way he was holding onto her, and Fitz had no intention of giving in to her so easily. “C’mere an’ kiss me again,” he urged, catching her mouth when she eagerly leaned forward to meet him. Fitz’ tongue stroked against Jemma’s, hot and insistent, all his previous lazy sleepiness forgotten in the haze of want and need. 

At the same time, he continued the slow rolls of his hips, darkly pleased at the way Jemma whimpered into his mouth on each pass, her body trembling in his hands. She was rapidly reaching the point that if he didn’t give her something she’d tip over the edge and that wasn’t what Fitz wanted at all. 

Fitz shifted his hold on her, letting her lift up and positioning himself to enter her before his hands went back to Jemma’s hips. Unwilling - and unable, really - to tease her any more at the moment, he tugged Jemma down at the same time he thrust up, taking her fast. He’d never have done it if she hadn’t already been so ready for him, worried about hurting her, but this time… It was exactly what they both wanted and Jemma’s reaction said she clearly agreed with him. 

For all she’d been anticipating the moment, Jemma found herself surprised when Fitz finally made his move and her breath whooshed from her lungs in a loud, drawn out moan against his mouth as her body adjusted to the welcomed invasion. Even though it was outside of their playtime, the action itself was tinged with his dominance, something the biochemist found absolutely delectable. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders and she nipped at his lower lip, the small bite serving both as retaliation and thanks for surprising her. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave Fitz a cat-that-got-the-cream smile and began to move, nothing more than small, testing movements while she watched his eyes. The movements were nearly imperceptible, but Jemma saw the way his pupils dilated and the slight widening as they caught on the movement of her breasts. Fitz, like most men, was intensely visual and she enjoyed knowing that she caught his attention. Even more than that, however, she loved the way he’d look at her when they made love, hot and possessive and needy all at once. 

Jemma wanted that look, and while he was close to it now, it wasn’t quite there yet. Decided on what she would do, Jemma released his neck, murmuring, “Trust me,” in response to her boyfriend’s quiet moan of protest. She reached behind her, and bracing her hands on his knees, took her weight onto her arms as she leaned back. She missed the feeling of his chest pressed against hers, but this way Fitz could follow every roll of her hips and the swaying of her breasts without trouble. Even better, she could track all of Fitz’ reactions to her, and the mere thought sent another rush of arousal through her, soaking her further. 

Fitz let out a little rumble of disappointment when Jemma drew back. He knew what she was doing as soon as she splayed her hands over his knees, but he’d wanted her close. This wasn’t playtime, it wasn’t meant to be drawn out and titillating, it was just them and whatever they decided it would be this time.  
He let his hands wander, one sliding up Jemma’s back to support her. The deep arch she’d thrown into her back was amazing to watch from this angle, but he didn’t want her to hurt herself either. It also didn’t lend itself to moving fast, and despite himself, that’s what Fitz was craving after all the teasing and that first, deep thrust. 

Letting her have her way as long as he could stand it, Fitz eventually gathered Jemma up in his arms. Urging her hands up onto his shoulders, he kissed her deeply as he found her hips again and guided Jemma into the rhythm and pace he was aching for. Even after a tiresome week and an eventful night, all he wanted was her, hot and aroused and willing, but most importantly, loving him the way he loved her. He couldn’t help but stare, blue eyes raking over Jemma’s skin. Even if it wasn’t what he was expecting, Fitz wasn’t blind. Jemma was gorgeous, her lithe, curvy body moving over him in rhythm. Her eyes almost seemed to glow, the gold flecks in her irises catching the scant light filtering in from the kitchen doorway. 

With his feet braced on the floor, Fitz slid down a little in the chair, giving himself leverage to speed things up. He let out a low moan, rasping up from his chest, when he bottomed out inside her, gravity and the new angle helping to push him deeper inside Jemma than before. 

Jemma wondered if he realized he growled as he slid down, his fingers flexing firmly into her hips as he showed her the rhythm he wanted. She also wondered if Fitz did know exactly what sound he made, if he realized just how greatly it affected her to hear it. It was an insatiable sound, one of a man on edge, and Jemma marveled at how profound their desire was, particularly on her end. She had enjoyed sex before Fitz, true, but never to this degree. He made her positively wanton. 

His hands were hot on her, leaving burning trails in their wake as he skimmed them from her knees, up her thighs to her hips, along her spine and back down to her arse. Fitz couldn’t seem to decide where he wanted to touch her first or last, causing Jemma to grin. As much as she adored the cool, collected dominant that could make her knees quake with a simple look, she enjoyed this, too, knowing that she could drive him to the very edges of his ability to maintain his composure. 

She fell into rhythm with Fitz, arse flexing beneath his hands as she worked to keep up with his pace, moaning loudly with each stroke. It was very nearly frantic, and Jemma could feel a light sheen of sweat break out against her skin, causing her boyfriend’s hands to slide all the more readily over her. “Leo,” she groaned, low and directly into his ear, begging for something even she couldn’t name. He was giving her everything he possibly could, but still she craved - needed - more of him, and she needed it now. 

It never failed to stun Fitz every time they made love or played, because it always seemed so damned impossible to him that Jemma gave so much of herself and wanted so much, trusting him to be the one to give it to her. Or demanding it, in some cases. Even just as friends they had been so close to each other that he’d always thought if he ever had a chance with her, sex would be the only real difference, but no. Their relationship had deepened further, to the point where there were times he truly didn’t know if he could exist on his own, as a single entity, anymore. 

Times like this, when the world faded away and left the two of them loving and pleasing each other in every way they could, happened often and he’d never get tired of them. He was feeling frustrated though, limited by the bounds of the chair. Even Jemma’s slight weight felt like too much when he wanted to do more to bring them both to the pleasurable finish they were racing toward. Jemma calling his name was the final push he needed to decide him. 

Catching her against him, Fitz wrestled himself up off the chair with Jemma in his arms, both of them letting out sounds of disappointment when he slid out of her. Rather than make the effort of turning them around, he only stumbled forward a step or two, clumsily swiping things off the coffee table with one arm as he clutched Jemma with the other. Mission completed, he laid Jemma across the cool wooden surface and knelt between her knees, almost desperate to get back inside her and back to the mindless place he’d been moments before. 

In her current state, the chill creeping up her spine was secondary to the loss of Fitz. While she realized they’d both been hampered by being in the chair, he’d at least been close. Now, looking up at him from her prone position, he seemed impossibly far and all she could think was to remedy that as quickly as possible. With his hands on her hips, he pulled her arse over the edge of the table and lined himself up with her once more. Jemma curled her legs around Fitz and used them to encourage him forward, needing to have him inside her as badly as he wanted to be there. 

Being on his knees gave him far more leverage and his first stroke here left her seeing stars as he thrust into her. Their pace was near-frantic, the culmination of the night’s worth of teasing, and Jemma fought to savor each moment of it. Her hazel eyes darted over Fitz, taking in the taut muscles in his shoulders, arms, and torso as he supported himself above her, resulting in a rather indecent moan slipping from her lips. He was gorgeous, her engineer, and Jemma was astounded that she was able to call him hers. 

Her astonishment and lust didn’t render her entirely oblivious, however, and an idea began to form when she caught Fitz’ attention repeatedly flicking down to where they were joined. His eyes caught there and Jemma grinned as she briefly cupped her breast in one hand before running it down over her belly and hips, stopping just above her entrance. That caught Fitz’ attention, his cobalt eyes flicking up to her face in a silent question. Jemma merely licked her lips, and with a saucy smirk, pressed the very tips of her fingers down against her clit. 

Regardless of when or where or how they had sex, Fitz was always very much in favor of things that brought Jemma pleasure. He wasn’t one of those selfish arses who was only in it for himself, but it also gave him that much more enjoyment, watching her. He was always avidly interested in the sounds Jemma made and the expressions on her face, anything that served as a signal of what she was thinking and feeling, even the small, less noticeable things. Like the way her fingers scrabbled for purchase on whatever was closest when he drove her crazy. Or the way she always bit her lip and let her eyes flutter closed when he first entered her. 

And when it wasn’t playtime and she hadn’t placed herself under his care, Fitz never objected to Jemma giving herself a hand when she wanted it. He wasn’t oblivious. He’d figured out their first time together that Jemma didn’t easily get off on penetration alone and he wasn’t fool enough to think that was about his performance or any lack thereof. Some women just couldn’t… and others simply wanted the extra sensation. Either way, it turned him on to watch her, and Fitz growled involuntarily when he realized what she was up to. 

From this angle he could see everything, circling back to Jemma’s thoughts earlier when she’d leaned back in his lap, except now he could give them both what they were craving. Leaning down, Fitz’ mouth found Jemma’s breasts, worrying at her nipples in turn with his tongue and just a hint of teeth before working up her chest. He couldn’t quite reach her neck without pressing in so far that Jemma couldn’t keep playing with herself and Fitz ended up leaving a sharp nip and a deep mark just below her collarbone before raising up again. 

The desperate feeling of grasping for his orgasm was back and Fitz focused on that, gripping Jemma’s thighs and drawing them further up his sides. He thrust wildly into her, hard and fast, yet occasionally shifting the angle, looking for the one that would send Jemma shivering around him or draw a sudden, sharp moan from her. Fitz only vaguely noticed the coffee table rocking along with their motions, not especially focused - or caring - about anything but what they were doing. 

Fitz found his mark on one of the smaller swivels of his hips, causing Jemma’s eyes to open wide as she gasped. “Oh, Leo,” she moaned, drawing out the “o” of his name as she arched her hips to help him maintain the angle. “There, right… right there.” She pressed down more firmly, taking advantage of Fitz’ thrusting to send her spiraling even higher, and moaned again when his mouth found its way to the other side of her chest. Her breath hitched when his tongue found her nipple and her entire body shivered beneath his attention. 

Their breathing erratic, Jemma’s free hand flailed out reaching for Fitz, and finding his bicep wound her fingers around him. She was so close, right on the precipice of orgasm, as the two of them raced toward finishing together. She could see slight tremors running through Fitz’ arms, a telltale sign of his exertion, and gripped him tighter with her thighs, encouraging him to move faster. He wasn’t the only one who took pleasure in watching his partner fall apart, and Jemma found she craved his release nearly as much as her own. 

With one more strong thrust, and a nip at the underside of her breast, Jemma broke apart around him, a flush spreading over her chest and neck as she rode out her orgasm. Both her hands found their way up to Fitz’ shoulders, fingers pressing in blindly, without care of whether her nails were biting into his flesh, as her mind went blank with pleasure. 

The slide of Jemma’s fingers over his skin, unable to find purchase because of the sweat slicking them both, drew another moan from him as it added to the sensation overload. Once Fitz found the angle Jemma wanted he could immediately feel the way her body responded, throwing her that much closer to orgasm, and his own desires followed right along with hers. 

“Tha’s it, baby girl,” he said, voice low and strained as he moved, “Come for me.” 

She did eventually get hold of him, the sharp sting of her nails digging into his skin lost in all the other feedback from his body. Not that it would have mattered anyway with Fitz eagerly drawing up to watch Jemma tremble and shake through her orgasm, determined to keep going and fuck her through it before letting himself find his own completion. Jemma was gorgeous when she came. Fitz would never be able to articulate the way all his feelings melded with unadulterated awe at seeing her so vulnerable, eyes closed, body arched up into his, soft cries bubbling out of her. 

Knowing Jemma trusted him so deeply was somehow humbling and yet filled him with pride. Giving in to his own desire in return, Fitz kept on until she was clearly coming down and only then let himself loose to come inside her. Trembling and shaking as his steady thrusts degenerated into jerky motion, Fitz’ arms and legs gave out leaving him draped bonelessly over Jemma. His head landed between Jemma’s breasts, his curls dark and damp as his arms braced weakly on either side of her, holding on as best he could. 

Fitz lay there for long moments, his breath coming out in warm pants against Jemma’s skin. His equilibrium shifted and he was just dazed enough that it took him too long to realize they were moving without actually doing anything to cause it. The wobbles of the coffee table that he’d ignored before turned into a slow slide as the legs collapsed and sent the tabletop toward the floor with them still on it. He heard Jemma’s breath rush out when his weight landed fully on her, but then there was a beat of silence. Fitz’ disbelieving snort fell into that silence and he buried his face against Jemma’s chest as he began to laugh in earnest. 

Jemma lay there, momentarily stunned by both the impact from hitting the ground and taking Fitz’ full weight atop her. Thankfully, the post-orgasmic rush of hormones kept her from feeling anything unpleasant, although she wouldn’t be surprised if she were bruised come morning. Once her sluggish brain managed to process what, exactly, had happened, she began to laugh right along with Fitz, her fingers finding their way into his sweat-dampened curls as she held him close. 

“Oh God,” she chortled, going along easily as Fitz rolled them off the wreckage of what had once been a rather nice coffee table. Although, she supposed that was what she got for salvaging an old table instead of spending the money on a new one. They settled just to the side, Fitz stretched along a strip of the area run and Jemma draped lazily over him, grinning all the while. 

“I suppose that’s something else we can check off, hmm? Or was ‘breaking furniture’ not on the to-do list?” Fitz was grinning broadly up at her, his eyes returning to their usual crystalline blue as they both came down from the natural high. He looked well pleased with himself, even if they were down a coffee table, and Jemma supposed she couldn’t blame him. It had been quite the performance, after all. “You do realize this just means I’ll insist you build us a new one, right? Possibly reinforced, in case we ever decide to put it through its paces.” She managed to keep a straight face just long enough to waggle her brows at him, but quickly dissolved into giggles at the considering look on his face. She shouldn’t have been surprised; of course he’d begin making plans as soon as she mentioned it. 

Rolling off the tabletop actually hurt more than being on it when it broke. The edge dug sharply into Fitz’ hip and shoulder as he tugged Jemma along with him, leaving her sprawled atop his body on their living room floor. “Chris’, dinna tempt me, lass. I’d end up havin’ t’ reinforce just about everythin’ in this flat if we went about tryin’ t’ christen all of it,” Fitz laughed again, teasing her right back. It wasn’t that he was opposed to the idea by any means, but much of their furniture was secondhand, since it was bought when they were straight out of SciTech and hadn’t had much. 

“Definitely buildin’ somethin’ sturdier for the coffee table.” He tipped his head to eye the remnants then back at Jemma, something mischievous gleaming in his blue eyes. “Because that was pretty much the perfect height for tha’. You an’ I both know it’ll happen again,” Fitz said, a serious note slipping in underneath the amusement. The dominant in him was quite seriously musing on bending her over said table with her hands bound to the legs on the opposite end. 

Fitz squeezed his arms around her, hugging her affectionately. He loved that even so soon after rather spectacular sex they could simply giggle and cuddle together. The floor probably wasn’t the best place for it though, and peering at the clock on the wall said it was close to midnight. “This is nice an’ all, but how about we head back t’ our room an’ our bed?” 

Lazy and affectionate, Jemma stretched herself up to give Fitz a quick kiss, and then braced herself to stand. It took her a moment longer than it typically would have, what with the way her legs were still feeling rubbery after their previous activities. She had learned early on in their relationship that “knee-knocking sex” was a quite literal definition when it came to her Scot. Offering him a hand, she helped him off the floor, each of them sparing one last amused look to the wooden boards that had served them so well before Jemma found her voice. 

“Hmm, shower first, I think. Then bed and then settling what to do with ourselves the rest of the weekend. We really didn’t get enough time together this week.” 

Jemma didn’t even mean sex; they had both been run ragged, and she was looking forward to spending time with him. She rested her head on Fitz’s shoulder and nuzzled against his neck, simply for the pleasure of being near him. “C’mon,” she quietly encouraged, “I need some help with my back.” She felt him grin, the muscles in his jaw flexing against her temple, and slid her hands down his arms to cup his own. Using her hold on him Jemma towed with her to the bathroom, a pleasant anticipation settling in her belly. Their weekend had already been spectacular by any measure, but something told her it was about to get a whole lot better.


End file.
